Peter Parker (Earth-4026)
Peter Parker is the son of former Oscorp scientist Richard Parker and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mary Fitzpatrick. He was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents' deaths. When he was 15, he was bitten by a genetically modified spider that mutated his DNA and gave him extraordinary abilities. He uses these abilities to fight crime and save the world as Spider-Man. History Before Being Born Childhood Taken in by Aunt May and Uncle Ben Michelle Gonzales High School Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy Visiting Oscorp The Spider Bite Power Development Thrill Seeking With Great Power Uncle Ben's Death Comes Great Responsibility Becoming Spider-Man Trivia *Peter was born at 10:28 AM on the Saturday of February 26th, 2000 in an elevator on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. His due date was March 12th, but he was born early. Peter was delivered by a young Nick Fury. *Peter is a Pisces. *Peter's full name is Peter Michael Parker. His grandfather's name was Michael. *Peter's favorite movie is Watchmen. His favorite TV show is Firefly. *Spider-Man's biggest fan is Flash Thompson, who, ironically, bullied Peter in High School. *Although Sentinels are capable of telling the difference between humans and mutants they view Peter as a mutant, despite multiple blood tests by both Reed Richards and Hank Pym confirming he is not. *Jean DeWolff has seen Spider-Man without his mask on. However, she has never met Peter Parker and therefor does not know his secret identity. *Peter is worthy of lifting Mjolnir. *Peter's great-grandfather, Franklin Parker, was a Howling Commando in World War 2. There is a picture of Franklin shaking hands with Captain America, signed by Cap himself. However, due to Michael Parker wanting nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D., Peter has never seen the picture, nor is he even aware of his grandfather's legacy. The picture currently resides in a box of Michael's old things that Ben keeps in the attic. *Spider-Man has defeated every single member of the Avengers in combat. *The Venom suit was created by Richard Parker and Edward Brock, Sr. to cure cancer. *Spider-Man has admitted to being "hella attracted" to Black Widow. She denies any attraction to him, despite the fact that she has kissed him twice, threatening to kill him should he tell anybody. He told Human Torch and Iceman both times. *Spider-Man, Iceman, and Human Torch have a group message called "The Amazing Friends", followed by the Spider, Snowflake, and Fire emojis. *Peter lost his virginity to Gwen Stacy when he was 17. *Miguel O'Hara has told Peter that in the future Spider-Man is the greatest superhero the world has ever seen, due to his final sacrifice. Peter chooses not to think about that. *Peter claims that he has never hated anyone more than he hates Norman Osborn. *The only people Peter has ever willingly told his identity to are Mary Jane Watson, Flash Thompson, Felicia Hardy, and the Fantastic Four. Gwen Stacy, Aunt May, Charles Xavier, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Eddie Brock, Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, Scorpion, Wolverine, and Doctor Octopus all found out through their own means. Other members of the Avengers and the X-Men were later informed of his identity by Fury and Xavier, respectively, with Peter's permission. *He used to be afraid of clowns. *Peter's favorite bands are Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, the All-American Rejects, Blink-182, and Demi Lovato. However, his favorite song is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. *His favorite food is a bacon cheeseburger cooked medium rare with a pretzel bun. *He tries not to swear around Aunt May, but otherwise he has quite a pottymouth. *Peter secretly enjoys whenever he teams up with Deadpool. *Peter was once declared legally dead for three minutes following a battle with the Serpent Society. Had the Avengers not intervened, he would have died. *Peter is one of the only beings in existence to wield the Reality Stone without being completely destroyed. He used it to speak to his parents and his Uncle Ben for five minutes. He has also proven capable of operating the Time Stone, as he has used it to travel 22 years into the future. *There is a gargoyle perched on a building that Spider-Man frequently visits while on patrol. He has named this gargoyle Bruce and often vents to him. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-4026 Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-4026) Category:Midtown High Student Body and Faculty (Earth-4026) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-4026) Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Scientists Category:Agility Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Camouflage Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Interrogation Category:Acting Category:Infrared Vision Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Investigation Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Oscorp (Earth-4026) Category:Multilingual